1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety grater and slicer.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The kitchen graters and slicers currently available in the market can cause injury to the user by cutting and/or slicing the user's fingers. Even the slicers and graters that include so-called protective “rest holders” are insufficient to guard against serious injury because the user can disregard the safety instructions and slice and grate food without the protective rest holder. A slicer and grater is taught by German Patent Reference DE U1-296-23-430. Every injury can be a potential lawsuit.